The Mystery of the Sea
by Holyleef
Summary: this is my fanfic story for H2O. When a teenager goes to Mako something magical happens...
1. Chapter 1

**So...this is my new H2O: Just Add Water story. It's about a girl named Alice. It takes place in the same town as the original mermaids lived but it is as if they never existed in my story so..i hope u enjoy it! R&R!**

**PROUGLE**

** I was sunning at my friends pool party. No, I don't swim. Anyway I was laying in chair far from the pool. **

** "Come on, Alice!" My friend, Hannah yelled to me. I shook my head in response. I would never go swimming...it's just not really my thing. **

** Then, the next thing I knew water had splashed all over me._10 seconds._..I thought.**

"**I-I got to go!" I said quickly and grabbed my things running to her front yard. Luckily the ocean was right by her house so I dove in. Two seconds later, I changed into a sea creature with a beautiful long scaly **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

A mermaid was walking around the cave at Mako Island. She was on the phone with her friend, Hannah.

"You promised you wouldn't do that!" Hannah yelled at her.

"I told you, my dad said I had to come home!" Alice protested.

"It's always dad this and dad that why can't you just tell me the truth!" Hannah shouted.

"You wouldn't understand!" Alice said.

"Well while your trying to figure out a better lie don't bother coming near me!"And with that Hannah hung up the phone. Alice slapped her phone shut.

"Stupid Hannah! Stupid Mako, I hate being a mermaid!" Alice yelled and dove in the pool.

Alice was walking down the beach side. She sighed and decided to sit on a rock. She looked out across the ocean to Mako Island. Her eyes landed on a shape at Mako. A boat. Hannah's Boat!

_What does Hannah want with Mako? S_he thought.

The next day Alice was relaxing in the pool at Mako. Suddenly she heard a voice.

"It's a cave!" The first voice said.

"We dont know where it leads, Hannah, time to go back." the second voice said.

"Oh all right, Madison" Hannah said. She heard the shuffle of feet and them leaving.

Alive was really wondering what was going on now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry I haven't updated…he he he… oh well here is chapter 3! Btw I am changing the name madison to Fanessia**

Alice was hiding in the water in the Mako Pool. She was trying to hide from her ex-best friends, Hannah and Fanessia. But why was she hiding from them? It had all started ealier that day.

Alice had spotted Hannah's boat at Mako again. She decided to see what was going on. She had swum into the pool when she saw them, her ex-best friends. She had quickly hid in the underwater was was looking through it. She couldn't leave, there were too many sharks and now she was underwater for 20 minutes and desperately need water. It was also pretty late at night, and her parents would be worried.

After what seemed liked forever Hannah and Fanessia left. She lifted her head out of the water, gasping for air.

-LINE-

About a week later she was relaxing on the beach, looking out into the water. It was a pretty warm day, perfect for swimming. But, she couldn't. She had to go to a family luncheon later.

Then she heard some gasps and screaming. She dashed over to where she heard them and looked between the rocks. Two girls were there in the water. Alice recognized them as Hannah and Fanessia. But… she was even more shocked by what else she saw.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the short chapters… I will try and make them a little longer.**

Hannah and Fanessia had… had… _tails_! Mermaid tails! They were mermaids. She smiled. Time for revenge.

-LINE-

Later that day Alice spotted Hannah and Fanessia alone on the beach. She had a bottle of water in her hand and was ready to scare them. She hid the water behind her back and walked up to them.

"Hey…" she said in her best fake-sorry voice.

"Figure out a better lie?" Hannah asked, not looking at her. Apparently she had not put two and two, together.

"Nope." She said, opening it behind her back, being careful not to spill it on herself. She then sprayed Hannah and Fanessia with the water. They both screamed and rushed to grab their towels to dry off. They didn't dry off fast enough, and turned. But Alice had gone. She had dove into the water. She was not done messing with them.

-LINE-

A few days later Alice spotted her boat at Mako. Apparently they were too scared to swim there. She swam there and was underwater near the pool. She saw their tails in the water and she yanked them, hard, pulling them into the open water. She swam away before they saw her though.

Finally, Alice decided that it was time to reveal her-self. She saw them in Hannah's pool, transformed into mermaids. They were so stupid. Alice crept near the bushes and cruched the palm of her hand together. Soon the water in the pool steamed and disappeared. The two looked freaked out. She smiled and made her way to Mako Island.

She sat waiting in the pool at Mako for them. Finally she heard two people fall down the tunnel. As soon as she saw them she splashed water at them with her tail. She screamed once again and transformed. The fell onto the ground squirming around.

Alice let out a giggle. "You two are so STUPID!" she said and they looked freaked out. She had steamed up the pool so they couldn't see her. "I knew you two were mermaid, because I am one too!" She let the steam disappear and they stared at her.

"Alice!" Hannah gasped. "How… what… when?"

She dragged herself out of the water, drying herself off with her hand. She was used to the burning when she dryed off. Soon she dried off Hannah and Fanessia too.

"How did you become a mermaid?" Fanessia asked.


End file.
